Mosquito's Story
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Cerita Roy tentang 'perang' nya dengan nyamuk-nyamuk. Apa tanggapan Riza?


Disclaimer : Maaf, saya buka pemilik Fullmetal Alchemist. Saya cuma pengembang ceritanya saja. Tapi tidak merebut hak milik FMA loh *halah...banyak bicara

Roy berjalan sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya terkadang menutup, terkadang terbuka. Atau terkadang tertutup sama sekali! Tapi, demi menjaga citra dirinya ia sengaja 'menyadarkan' dirinya lagi kalau-kalau ia sudah nyaris terlelap.

KRIEEET! Roy memutar daun pintu ruangannya. Setelah badannya masuk dengan sempurna melalui celah pintu yang ia buka tadi dan menutupnya, ia berjalan terseok-seok menuju meja kerjanya.

Tak dihiraukannya keadaan di sekitarnya yang cukup berantakan. Yang ia tahu hanya duduk di kursi kerjanya, membelakangi meja, lalu tidur!

Akhirnya, ia melempar tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam.

Belum sepersekian detik otaknya menyuruh matanya untuk menutup, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan tampak Riza membawa setumpuk _paperwork_ andalannya.

" 'Sarapan Pagi' anda, Sir. Selamat pagi!"

BRAK! Riza menaruh tumpukan kertas berisi _file-file _yang harus dibaca dan ditanda tangani oleh Roy.

Roy menguap.

"Aku tidak butuh sarapan, Hawkeye. Aku sudah sarapan roti gandumku tadi pagi. Aku tidur dulu, ya?"

Roy membalikkan kursinya dan seketika itu juga, sebuah peluru melintas di samping kepalanya. Peluru baja yang berbahaya!

Roy langsung membalikkan kursinya dan membuatnya jadi dapat melihat subordinatnya itu.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu, Riza?"

Riza menghela nafasnya lalu mulai berbicara, "Saya menjalankan tugas saya sesuai prosedur, Sir. Anda telah menandatanganinya di surat bernomor 457 pada tanggal 5 bulan XX tahun XXXX dan tersimpan di laci dokumen bernomor 4A23WB dengan kode..."

Roy mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyuruh Riza untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Oke kalau begitu, mungkin anda sudah ingat,"Riza menarik nafasnya lalu berbicara lagi,"sekarang waktunya saya ke ruang kerja saya. Permisi!"

"O-oke, ada sesuatu hal yang saya ingin ceritakan pada kau, Hawkeye."

Riza-yang tadinya sudah berbalik badan karena bertujuan untuk keluar dari ruangan Roy-berbalik dan menatap atasannya itu.

"Ada hal apa, Sir? Saat ini saya tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Hanya sebentar. Duduklah dulu."

Roy menepuk-nepuk kursi yang tepat berada di depan mejanya. Kursi untuk tamu yang mengunjunginya di ruangannya.

Riza duduk lalu melipat tangannya tepat di atas pahanya.

"Ceritakan apa yang ingin anda ceritakan pada saya."

Roy memulai ceritanya dengan tarikan panjang nafasnya.

"Kau sadar kalau hari ini...aku sedikit, umm yeah, bisa dibilang tidak bersemangat?"

"Anda selalu seperti ini tiap hari, Sir."

"Ya...masa kau tidak tahu perbedaannya, sih?"

"Tidak,Sir" jawab Riza datar.

Roy mendengus.

"Kau tid..."

Riza menatap Roy dengan tatapan mengerikannya.

"Inti masalah langsung bisa, Sir? Saya tidak mau membuang waktu saya mendengar basa-basi anda."

"Ya sudah. Aku akan menceritakannya dari awal."

_**Apartement Roy Mustang, pukul 02.00 pagi waktu setempat**_

PAAK! Roy memukul mukanya dengan tangannya. Ia merasakan sengatan kecil di pipinya itu.

Sambil menggerutu, tangannya yang bebas memukul tangan yang sedang memegang benjolan kecil di wajahnya itu.

Sesaat kemudian, tangan kanannya memukul lengan tangan kirinya. Sesaat,ia menggaruk lehernya yang sudah mulai memerah.

_**Apartement Roy Mustang, pukul 03.00 pagi waktu setempat**_

Kaki kanannya menggaruk tulang kering kaki kirinya dengan cepat. Rasa gatal yang dirasakannya cukup membuat ia tidak bisa tidur.

Nguung nguung! Makhluk kecil penghisap darah itu terbang lalu lalang di depan mata Roy.

Roy menggigit bawah bibirnya, menandakan kalau ia sudah jengkel sekali. Tapi, posisinya tidak berubah juga. Masih dalam kondisi memeluk guling empuknya.

_**Apartement Roy Mustang, pukul 03.30 pagi waktu setempat**_

Lengannya dua-dua membengkak akibat sengatan mematikan makhluk kecil itu. Ia meraba lengannya. Penuh dengan benjolan yang sedikit perih karena ia menggaruknya terus dari tadi.

Tapi, keadaan tidak membuatnya bergerak cepat. Setelah kecapean karena lembur di Headquarters (lagi-lagi karena _paperwork_!) ia memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tapi sayang, ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

_**Apartement Roy Mustang, pukul 03.55 waktu setempat**_

Roy masih menggaruk-garuk mukanya, tapi tetap tidak bergerak.

_**Akhirnya, Apartement Roy Mustang, pukul 04. 05 pagi waktu setempat**_

Roy bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan satu kali hentakan. Ia langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke sudut ruangan. Ia langsung mengambil botol kaleng _spray _anti-nyamuk yang baru dibelinya dua hari yang lalu (emang penting, ya? Sabodo lah!)

CEEEES! CEEEESS! CEEEESSS! Tiga kali semprotan ia edarkan di seluruh kamar tidurnya. Bau tajam yang dihasilkan dari obat nyamuk itu menyebar ke mana-mana.

Roy tersenyum dan tanpa pikir panjang ia melempar kaleng _spray _anti-nyamuk ke lantai lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Dan akhirnya melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

...

...

_**Apartement Roy Mustang, pukul 04.30 pagi waktu setempat**_

Nguuuung nguuung! Suara dengungan itu membuat Roy terbangun lalu berteriak, "Hei! Kalian sudah kusemprot tidak mati-mati juga? Akan kueksekusi kalian satu satu!"

Dengan emosi, ia membuka laci _bufet_ nya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat tradisional yang baru ia beli di sebuah pasar asli Indonesia (emang ada gitu? _Don't care it. Just continue your reading!) _. Sebuah teplok nyamuk yang terbuat dari plastik dan diberi warna pink luntur itu ia keluarkan dan langsung ia pegang layaknya sebuah raket tenis.

Paak! Satu!

Paak! Dua!

Paak! Tiga!

Paak! Empat

Paak! Lima...

...

...

...dan seterusnya...

Dan itu dia lakukan sampai matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur sana.

Hingga satu jam sebelum jam masuk Headquarters.

**(**_**Kembali ke ruangan Roy)**_

"Jadi seperti itulah. Hoaahm!"

"Saya prihatin dengan cerita anda, Sir. Sungguh memilukan" Riza merespon cerita Roy dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi apa, Sir?"

"Tolong kurangi sedikiiiit saja _paperwork_ untukku. Ya, ya, ya, Riza, ya? Aku sangat capek menghadapi nyamuk-nyamuk itu" bujuk Roy sambil menunjukkan muka memelasnya.

Riza menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kalau itu mau anda, saya akan turuti."

Roy tersenyum. _Haha! Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit terbebas dari _paperwork _sialan ini! Hore!_, jerit Roy dalam hati.

Riza berdiri dari kursinya.

Dan, apa yang dilakukan Riza menjadi kenyataan. Tapi bukannya mengambil beberapa tumpuk, Riza malah mengambil satu lembar!

"Sudah saya kurangi, Sir" jawab Riza pendek.

Roy melongo. "Satu lembar tidak akan mengubah banyak, Kolonel!"

"Tapi anda yang menyuruh saya untuk mengurangi sedikit. Sedikit itu secara harfiah berarti tidak banyak. Jadi wajar saja, saya hanya mengambil selembar."

Kali ini, Roy tidak berkutik. Subordinatnya terlalu pintar mencari strategi agar dia tidak terbebas sepenuhnya dari belenggu pekerjaan.

"Boleh saya keluar, Sir?"

Roy mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja."

Riza menghampiri pintu lalu memutar kenopnya.

"Oh iya, satu lagi Sir."

Roy menengadah agar bisa melihat wajah Riza.

"Jangan coba-coba menyalahkan nyamuk yang tidak berdosa menjadi bahan cerita bualan anda. Saya tahu cerita anda tadi hanya akal-akalan anda saja agar saya mengurangi jumlah _paperwork _anda. Maka dari itu, belilah _spray _anti-nyamuk banyak-banyak agar anda dapat mengoleksinya di kamar anda karena saya tahu di apartement anda tidak ada nyamuk. Saya tahu anda selalu menyuruh petugas apartement untuk melakukan _fogging_ kan?

"Saya juga tahu anda sebenarnya terkantuk-kantuk bukan karena lembur, melainkan berkencan bukan? Saya mohon permisi, Sir."

BRAAAK!

Dan tingallah Roy yang menganga mendengar penuturan Riza...yang membuatnya mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena berbohong pada orang yang salah!

Catatan Author : Ide cerita saya ambil dari kejadian saat saya nulis cerita ini. Ah sumpah! Gak bisa tidur gara-gara nyamuk! Hiii..pengen deh ngejitak nyamuk-nyamuk bandel itu!

Huuh, akhirnya saya pakai kaus kaki, jaket, celana panjang, demi menghalau nyamuk-nyamuk sialan itu.

Udahlah segitu aja. Udah ngantuk nih saya. Masalahnya udah larut malem nih!

Hoaaahm...

I-O

Nagisa


End file.
